Eclipsed
by Geomancer
Summary: Duo has never known it, and Heero has been looking for it in all the wrong places. But sometimes love's right under your nose and you don't even know.
1. Empty

Title: Eclipsed  
  
Please be kind, this is my first fanfiction!  
  
-----  
  
"Pay attention class!" Came Ms. Darkholmes' prudent voice. "It's the beginning of the spring semester, and, as you know, that means a few new students."  
  
The room's silence was permeated only by the sound of someone snoring. A sound all too familiar to her. "And, though I can just taste the bile in the back of my throat at the mere thought of any more of your filthy kind, I want you to give them a nice, warm welcome." A few flippant and half hearted remarks reached her ears. But it was alright. At least this was better than what she normally got.  
  
"Duo." came a whisper from the back corner of the room. "Duo, wake up." The boy rolled his head so that it was an an angle suitable for conversation. "C'mon Duo! You're making me look bad!" He pulled a few mohangy bangs from out of his eyes and stared at his friend with his lavender colored eyes.  
  
"What's the point?" Came his muffled voice. "She hates me anyways."  
  
The blonde nudged him on the shoulder. "Okay, and do you want her to act on that hatred?"  
  
Relucntantly, he picked up his head and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Eww! Gross!" His friend nearly yelped.  
  
Duo groaned, "What now Quatre?"  
  
"You just got drool all over the desk."  
  
Duo simply rolled his eyes. "Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?" He replied with a curious face.  
  
"Stop being such a prick." Quatre wasn't even fazed.  
  
"Alright. I will... just as soon as you stop being so disrespectful to Ms. Darkholmes!"  
  
"Aww, c'mon man that's a load of crap and you know it."  
  
"Quatre! Duo!" Mrs. Darkholmes' omnious voice boomed across the classroom. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" The two fell silent. "As I thought." She continued, those tiny, spiteful eyes of hers falling upon the unsuspecting brown-haired youth. "As for you, Mr. Maxwell, I've had it just about up to here with that sassy attitude of yours! Now, unless you want another nice, long, two hours of detention, I suggest you put that hot head of yours down on your desk and think of a way to apologize to your fellow students for disrupting their learning experience!"  
  
Duo, of course, was all too happy to comply, adter all, it was just about all he had done for the past three months.  
  
"What the hell were those retards thinking when they hired that douchebag?" Duo half asked, half stated on the quad's lush green grass at lunch.  
  
"What?" Asked a friend.  
  
"Ms. Darkhomles go on another rant on how she can't sleep at night because her hot flashes are getting worse?"  
  
The two chuckled.  
  
"Aww, come on guys," Quatre intervened, "Ms. Darkholmes isn't that bad."  
  
"Ah be quiet Quatre."  
  
"Why don't you be quiet Trowa!"  
  
"Why don't you all be quiet." Came a female voice.  
  
A tall young woman stood before them. Her bright red tanktop and cut off- jeans left little to the imagination. "Just how am I supposed to hear my boyfriend speak when you three meatheads keep yammering?"  
  
Trowa was on his feet in moments, "Why not just dump your boyfriend and give me a little test drive instead?" She pushed him away and strode off, her luxurious honey blonde curls dancing in the breeze.  
  
"Ooh, rejected." Duo taunted.  
  
"Be quiet." Trowa countered. "Duo, I've never seen you with a girlfriend before."  
  
"I told you, I'm just waiting for the right one. You'll see."  
  
"Dude, it's thinking like that, that'll never get you laid."  
  
"Some of us are deeper than you know!"  
  
A silver waterfall cascaded down over Duo's slender frame, washing him clean. Massive clouds of steam poured out from under the curtians. The gentle sounds of falling water soothed his soul. He allowed himself to be swept away in the shower's comforting sensations. He hadn't a care in the world. Except one.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and into his room, one towel clung to his waist, and another one wrapped around his head. He looked into the full length mirror on his wall and snickered. A friend had once told him that if your hair was too big, it'd be easier to wrap it up in a turban-like wrap on your forehead. That it was supposed to make it dry faster. Maybe he'd done something wrong? Strands and tufts overflowed from cracks and breaks in the wrap. He gladly untied the loose knot on the back and unwrapped his new headware. Silky chocolate locks spilled downward, and Duo gentle shook his head from left to right so that each and every strand flowed like waves of the ocean. Apparently, the whole process had worked. He worked his way into the sheets of his bed and gazed out the window. Suddenly Duo's heart felt empty. He flicked off the light switch on the wall next to him and let the pale moon fill his room with silver flourescence.  
  
Maybe Trowa was right. Maybe he did need a girlfriend. Someone to care for him, someone who would be there by his side when he needed it most. Maybe all that was missing from his life was the absolute feeling that defied all reason, the boundless well of absolute pain and total bliss that could only be described, as love...  
  
He shook the notion from his mind and sighed. Whether Trowa was wrong or right, it didn't make much of a difference. All Duo did know, was that he was getting sick and tired of these lonely nights.  
  
-----  
  
End first chapter. Second chapter on the way! (As soon as Shori types it up) 


	2. Escape

Eclipsed  
  
Second chapter is here.  
  
-----------  
  
"Just what part of 'on my last nerve' don't you understand, Mr. Maxwell!" Ms. Darkholmes nearly roared. "You're on this ice mister! You do not wait for twenty minutes before coming to my class! Now tell me! What part of 'on my last nerve' did I not make clear?!"  
  
Duo gave her a cocky smile and started walking out the door again. "And what part of 'you need to take more hormone pills' don't you understand?" The class errupted into laughter. "See you later, teach." Unfortunately, however, Ms. Darkhomles was not about to be embarrased infront of the class without a fight. Her long spidery fingers reached out and snatched Duo by the braid.  
  
"That was certianly a very create comeback, Mr. Maxwell." She turned him around so that her pinched and pruney face was directly infront of his. "I'll be sure to mention it in your suspension notice!"  
  
The class fell into a hush. "And since I can no longer trust you or any of your friends to accompany you there, I think an escort is in order." She took out her roll book, Duo tried to dash away but Ms. Darkhomes' grip on his braid stayed strong. She closed her book and scanned the class for a student. "Mr. Heero Yuy! I trust you don't mind taking this hoodlum down to the dean's office?"  
  
"Who the hell is Heero?!"  
  
"One of the new students I introduced to the class on Monday. I trust you were sleeping, as usual!" Duo shrugged.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who told me not to disrupt the class' 'learning experience.'" The class began laughing again. Ms. Darkhomles' body began to tremble with anger. "Oh, what's the matter, did I make you mad?"  
  
"Mad? I am livid! I just do not understand you!"  
  
"Of course you don't! Nobody understands me! I'm 16, and you're 61! Do the math! Need time? We've got all day, this Yuy kid, wherever in the class he is, doesn't even know the way to the office. He just got here two days ago. Or has that sadistic little mind of yours been so ravaged by menopaused that it's already giving way to senility?"  
  
"Why that's where you come in." Her engraged features suddenly relaxing, her collagen stung lips curling up into a devious smile. "He'll know just where to go because you'll tell him. After all, in the very first month of school, Mr. Duffy had gotten to know you better than most students will ever know him in an entire life time, Mr. Maxwell."  
  
His eyes scanned the boisterous class and fell upon his nervous friend, his violet orbs pleading for a defense on his part. Quatre just shrugged a nervous shrug and continued to simply be a mere spectator. She wrote a referal on her trademark sickeningly pink Post It Notes, and slapped one onto his chest.  
  
"There you are, probably the only thing you'll ever get out of this class. A three day suspension. I, on the other hand, have recieved quite a few new grey hairs thanks to you." She released his braid and pointed towards the door.  
  
Oh, no, Duo thought to himself, she's not getting the last word. "New grey hairs? Are you sure it's just not time to break out the hair dye again?" And with that, he was out the door.  
  
"Ugh." Duo grimanced, holding his braid to his face with his thumb and index finger. "My hair'll never be clean again." His eyes rolled down and stared at the evidence of his crimes stuck to his chest. The office was now right down the hall. He turned and faced the tall fence separating him from freedom. He poked his head outside the building and searched the ground to make sure no one was looking.  
  
He clutched the disgustingly pink square of paper in his hand, crumpled it up into a ball, and let it fall to the floor.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Came a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see a boy about the same age as him with ocean blue eyes and chestnut hair, looking at him with a grin. "So now you're gonna add littering to your list of misdemeanors?"  
  
His lavender eyes narrowed. "How long have you been watching?"  
  
"Since we left class."  
  
Duo was surprised. He hadn't seen, heard, or detected him in any way, shape, or form. "So, you're Heero?"  
  
"Yeah. See, funny thing happened to me yesterday. I met Mr. Duffy, and, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe his office was over there." He gestured towards the office.  
  
Shit!, he thought as he felt his body begin to lock up. Heero leaned his body up against the arch of the doorway and peered at him from beneath his earthen colored bangs. "And ditching too?"  
  
Duo subconciously rolled his fingers into fists. "You tell anyone what I'm about to you, and you'll have to eat your meals through a straw."  
  
Heero chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."From the look on his face, Duo could tell he wasn't bluffing. "You can go ahead and leave. I won't stop you. Just give me a good reason to let you go."  
  
His carmel colored eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why leave? The alternative is just going to the office so you can leave anyway? What? You don't want your mom to find out?"  
  
Duo paused and stared at his shoes.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"What's it to you? Why am I even talking to you?"  
  
"Because you don't want me to call security."  
  
Duo cursed under his breath. He had him there. All he had to do was shout for them, and, judging by those muscles, he probably wouldn't be able to beat it before they got there. Heero suddenly exhaled.  
  
"Fine, go. I'll think of some excuse when I get back." Duo gave him a puzzled look. "Just go."  
  
Duo nodded his head, and, almost reluctantly, scaled the chainlink fence, jumped down, and dashed off into the parking lot.  
  
------  
  
End chapter two!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. Next chapter coming up when Shori types it up and posts it.  
  
Geomancer 


End file.
